If it weren't for you
by WritingOddly
Summary: The Lone Wanderer saves Charon from a life of hell, he just doesn't realize it yet. Charon X F!LW. Will be M in later chapters. (first chapter is re-uploaded).
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Just wanted to say this is my first fanfic so Im kind of nervous to even post this lol. This will be a slow burn between Charon and LW (name will be reveled soon) but don't worry, it won't take 30 or so chapters for them to get together B) Please tell me what you think! Im still trying to get the hang of this place! I posted this story the other day but I realized how badly I rushed it and decided to delete it and add it again. Please let me know what you think!_

The bar had been slow for months now, not even a fight to break up so Charon could stretch his legs and move from the spot he could feel himself rotting in. He shifted from left to right every few hours just to adjust his bones. He stared into space wandering if he could use one of the empty glass bottles littering the tables to kill himself...and if it would be breaking the contract ahzrukhal held. Being reminded of his "pledge" to Ahzrukhal, Charon's eyes lazily scanned over to the table where he stood bartering with snowflake about another shot and (if he paid generously of course) one of the many chems ahzrukhal kept under the table for special paying customers.

A small thudding made Charon's shoulders clench in anticipation. He relaxed when he seen it was just one of the few ghouletts that wondered into the bar ( greta or something) smacking one of the only radios in underworld. She kept smacking, hitting, and turning knobs, trying to get any sound other than static to come out. Before Charon could start his march over there to throw the damn thing at the wall, a voice was finally heard.

"Hello boys and girls, its three dog bringing you back the good news of the wasteland! "

Charon let out a small sigh and leaned back on the wall again. Three dog had a way of annoying him with that ridiculous good mood he always seemed to be in but he had to admit it was good when that radio finally worked for once. It was pretty much the only way he and the other ghouls heard of any news that went on outside, hardly anything dramatic happened inside the museum.

"-And buckle down my fellow listeners, Ive got more news about our own lone wanderer that is out and about-" If the ghouls had ears they would have pricked up at the name. "Last time our fearless friend stopped by they were generous enough to give ol' three dog more of their story and now...I'm here to tell it all to you." He continued.

"how do you think they do it? I mean like...survive out there? alone?" Greta asked one of the more sober ghouls. In the middle of a sip, held his drink at his chapped lips and thought for a second before shrugging.

"Probably just a lucky fucker." He finally answered and took that swig he had been lingering on.

The 'Lone Wanderer' everyone kept taking about was probably the only highlight of the working radio. When Three Dog would mention the current events in the wanderers life every ghoul would stop to hear the latest on this mystery of the wastelands. It gave people something to look forward to in the underworld.

"I heard they've slaughtered a super mutant camp once!"

"The other day I heard they took down a deathclaw."

"Carol told me they had a _pet_ deathclaw"

The rumors went on, and got more out of hand the later it got. More and more customers came into ahzrukhal's bar just to get drunk on the cheapest alcohol and then crowd around the radio. The mood in the place changed as they all murmered about the possibility of who this mysterious person was and if they would ever be seen near the museum. Finally after Ahzrukhal realized people were talking instead of pouring his drinks down their gullet, he decided to end the party. One by one they slowly rolled out, until ahzrukhal gave Charon the look. Charon stood straight and once he started walking towards the crowd they all picked up the pace. Unfortunately one of the rather wasted ghouls needed a little help leaving, and only after Charon tossed him out and locked the door did he see ahzrukhal calling him over with a swat of his hand. Ahzrukhal pointed to the barstool at the end for Charon to sit, and so he did.

"You know, I don't really get the hype of this whole story everyone seems to be getting into...but Im not complaining when these slobs bring me more caps because of it." Ahzrukhal chuckled out loud. The night got the best of him, as he decided to take a couple of shots himself for how hard thought he worked tonight. He managed to get more caps than he had seen in the last few months, so he deserved a treat. Apparently he was feeling generous and poured two last shots and slid the second to Charon.

Ahzrukhal tapped the shot glass as he raised his own. "drink. Don't waste it and make me regret even pouring it." He demanded. His attitude change suddenly as he thought about the money that came in tonight.

"We did good today Charon, a little celebration is needed every once in a while." Ahzrukhal gave a greasy smile as he slung his head back and downed the liquor in one go. Charon brought the cup to his lips. He hesitated, glancing back at Ahzrukhal and his slimy smile as he kept jabbering about how much he made with watered down liquor and how stupid the other ghouls were for not realizing. Charon just sneered, just the thought of talking to Ahzrukhal like they were business partners made him want to hurl the drink into the mans eyes. Charon did what he was told, sit the shot glass down, and stood waiting for further instructions.

Ahzrukhal noticed mid sentence that Charon was up out of his seat. "I see you want to go back to your corner then. Go, Im done for the night anyways." He said waving him off and slandering to the door way before turning back around. Ahzrukhal snickered a bit and grabbed the rest of the liquor.

"Charon tell me, do you really buy into this..." He stood and swung his hand in a circle trying to find the words, "Lone wandered bullshit?" Charon stared at the wall in front of him, his feet begging him to sit back down on the barstool and relax and end whatever chit-chat Ahzrukhal thought they were having.

"Answer me." Ahzrukhal demanded a little more sober this time. Charon's head snapped to him, teeth clenched. He didn't care about this conversation, or any conversation with Ahzrukhal. All he wanted was to, as Ahzrukhal put it, go back to his corner.

" I don't believe in stupid fucking stories." He finally said. It must had been a good enough answer since Ahzrukhal rolled his eyes and continued to the back leaving Charon alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Time to introduce my Lone wanderer! I don't really like to drag things on, but I kind of had to for this chapter. I want to get to the part where she finally meets Charon but we have to get through introductions first! Thanks again for reading!._

Willow thought today would be like the rest, one where she could take her stroll around the museum and enjoy the rest of her cigarette in peace. She knew it was ruined when she heard the first gun shot and then a couple more following after it. She took her laser rifle off her her shoulder and put out her cigarette, pissed that she had to waste it on whoever was making a ruckus. Willow heard the distant yells that echoed around the mall and realized it came from the super mutants near by. She wondered why they were getting closer to the museum, usually the mutants kept to themselves. Maybe the mutants finally decided to try and expand their territory and tried to take over the museum of history in a riot? or maybe some poor soul wandered into their camp without knowing. She blocked the sunlight over her eyes to try and see over in the distance to the mutants camp grounds and found that the latter was correct.

A small figure ran through the dust with two super mutants in hot pursuit. Willow watched in anticipation as the figure managed to keep a good distance between themselves and the mutants but unfortunately seemed to be a terrible shot. Every bullet the stranger made seem to avoid the mutants, only hitting one in the arm causing him to pause and yell in a fit of rage. With all the commotion Willow noticed a couple of ferals creeping from around one of the destroyed shops and eyeing the three trouble makers not far from them. Willow just shook her head and felt bad for the poor soul running as fast as those small legs could carry them from two super mutants and four random ferals who decided to join in. What a way to die.

One of the ferals managed to piggy back the mutant that was lagging behind from the gun shot. It got a good latch onto his neck while the other one scratched at whatever it could. Willow could tell even from where she stood that it hurt the big bastard pretty good. He lost track of his original mission trying to get the ghouls off of him. One must has gotten his eyes as he yelled louder over the screeches of the ghouls and started to lose his balance. Willows attention was brought back to that poor soul running away. They might stand a better chance now that only one mutant was left, Willow started to root for them...until she realize they made a quick turn for her front steps at the museum.

They must have seen her standing there and hoped for backup as the figure waved one of their hands in the air trying to get Willows attention, the other shooting back with bad aim at the monsters behind. For a moment Willow panicked, she wanted no part of this but when she seen there was no stopping these idiots she raised her rifle.

Aiming at her big green target, Willow was able to hit the last super mutant in the chest slowing him down a bit. Willow hurried to turn and shoot at one of the other ferals bringing it down with one bullet. The stranger who put her in this mess finally reached the start of the stairs leading to the museum, turning now to help to bring down their followers.

The stranger had been so focused on the mutant they didn't see the last feral to their right and was pounced to the ground. Willow glanced at the figure, distracted, but turned her eyes back at the mutant who realized she was the one who shot at him. Letting out another howl, the mutant shot his own pipe rifle and nicked Willow in the shoulder. Furious that she was now a part of this mutants bad day, she focused all her attention on the green bastard. Willow was obviously a better shot as she sent holes through his body. His energy began to die as his knees crumpled to the dirt and his massive frame fell on to the pavement, not even ten feet away from where Willow stood. A close one for her. Breathing deeply she reach for a cigarette, but heard the shriek of the feral behind her, forgetting about the last problem she had.

The newcomer tumbled over the feral as it scratched at the their clothes and bandana they wore around their face. The stranger kicked the feral onto its back and before it could get back on its feet and willow could reload her rifle, they brought out a rusted machete that was hidden under their coat, thrusting it up into the ferals chest. It let out a gurgling scream as it threshed about. The stranger yanked the machete out and watched the feral crumple onto the pavement letting out small hisses before going completely silent.

Willow stood, her shoulder aching and blood dripping onto her leather jacket. The stranger stumbled over on the edge of the stairs slowly whipping whatever blood they could off on to the green coat they wore and plopped down. They started rummaging into their pack, shaking a little as they moved. Willow huffed, cursing under her breath about the blood soaking through her favorite shirt and went to grab her cigs from her pocket as she tried to calm her nerves. After a few minuets of the stranger not moving from the stop on the stairs, Willow finally decided to speak to break the silence.

"You know, its pretty stupid for someone to go straight through the mutants camp like that. Who doesn't know where they stay by now? What are you, some kind of tourist thats new to the wasteland?" She said, a bit snappy.

It was unlike herself but she was aggravated and in a bit of pain, not to mention her lighter wasn't working. Just figure stopped rummaging through the pack they had slung on the ground and looked up at Willow. The stood, still a bit shaky, and Willow got a good look at them finally.A bandana, now a bit shredded, hid their face along with a combat helmet and a pair of broken sunglasses. They started talking before they took the bandana off so the first part of their apology was muted.

Pale skin and baby faced, speckled with dirt and grime was reveled under the bandana yanked off. A young girl, who Willow thought couldn't pass for over 20, took off her helmet and a mess of blonde hair scrambled out. She looked much younger now that she stood straight in the oversized coat that hid her machete and God knows what else inside. She seemed a bit finicky, and a somewhat famished making Willow almost feel bad for snapping. almost.

"I really am sorry for getting you into this mess, I-I just didn't know where to turn and then I seen you and figured you were my only chance of getting help out here." She admitted, using her hands to talk as they flayed around. Her voice was shaking a bit but was rather calm for someone who just outran super mutants and feral ghouls. Willow just stared and took a drag from her cigarette. Willow watched as the girls blue eyes connected to her bloody shoulder and grew twice their size in alarm.

"Oh, quick! Before the bleeding gets worse." She said running to her pack again and pulling out a stimpak. She held it in her hands and offered it to Willow.

" It only hurts for a second but it will heal the wound up fast" she tried to explain. Willow looked at the girl and them back at the stimpak, dumnfounded. Was she serious? Willow let out a sigh and flicked the butt of her cigarette.

"Kid, I know what a damn stimpak is." She said in her rough voice, pinching what would had been the bridge of her nose. The girls hand flattered, unsure of how to make amends with the ghoul. Willow looked her up and down, she had scratches that bled through her own clothes around her stomach from the feral along with a couple of bruises around her neck and cheeks. she looked pitiful. Willow sighed. Why did she have to be so damn nice all the time?

"It looks like you need it more than I do anyways" Willow said, pushing her hand with the stimpak back. She slung her rifle onto her back and motioned for the girl to follow behind. "Come on, keep that stimpak for an emergency and lets get you inside."

"wait, what?" She asked, realizing Willow was already walking away. The girl grabbed her own bag and followed. "Inside?" She questioned trying to keep up.

"yeah, inside. You know...into underworld? damn tourist, where you raised under ground or something?" Willow asked lighting her third cigarette with an older lighter she kept as a backup. she gave a small chuckle to lighten the mood and stopped before opening the front doors and sighed. "Look, I don't think you would last another second out there without at least being checked by a doctor. We have one that can fix you up for a decent price and then you can get outta here. Ill need him to patch me up a bit to if they want to keep me out here protecting this place and random tourist like you. Besides, I need a break. sound good?"

The girl looked up at Willow, and for a moment Willow thought she was going to keep asking questions. Finally she shook her head in agreement looking a bit more determined and level headed than she did earlier.

"Good. You'll find that the less questions you ask, the better in underworld. You don't seem to be to scared by ghouls so I hope you can handle a whole museum full of them." Willow said pushing thorough and leading her in.

"As long as no ones feral in there." She spoke, half joking. Willow gave a snort and looked back at her. She seemed to calmed down after the adrenaline rush of the fight. They walked through the black marbled hallway. Ancient animal skeletons stood their ground on display on the side of the walls, watching the girls every made it to the entrance of the so called underworld which was marked by a giant chipped skull that sat right on front of another set of larger, thicker doors.

"Again, thank you...uh.." The girl went to say.

"You can call me Willow."

"Right, thank you again Willow." She finished. "I really would had been dead out there if I didn't run into you."

Willow just let out another puff of smoke and waved her off. "Don't mention it kid. Well, do you have a name? Doctor Barrows is probably going to need it for your charts. and I'm going to have to explain the bleeding along with the smooth skin I'm bringing in here."

The girl shifted for a split second, like she didn't know what to tell Willow. "You can just call me Danny." She said

Willow tossed her last cigarette out, Barrows would just bitch at her if he seen it in his office. She gave the girl one last look, unsure if she was really prepared for a trip inside this dirty place, unfit for a young smooth skin like herself.

" I like tourist better." She said and pushed back the entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Its almost time Danny meets Charon! Everytime I re-read the first two chapters I get mad at myself for not putting in more details and rushing it, so you guys get a big chapter this time! enjoy :)

The underworld was quieter than Danny expected. As she and Willow walked through the large black doors Danny's eyes scanned around this quarter of the museum and was surprised to see how calm of an environment the Underworld had. Many ghouls roamed the floors making idle chit chat, some on the second floor hanging their arms lazily over the banister. It wasn't to noisy and everyone seemed to know each other and have conversations about everyday life... until they noticed Danny walking next to Willow. The conversations seemed to stop and whispering could be heard. A lot of them stared, mostly with interested and a few with what seemed like disgust. those ghouls didn't seem to keen on having a smooth skin (Danny was sure thats what Willow had called her before) in their particular ghoul in a bulky coat with a large pack strapped to his back had his eyes glued to what looked like a rather aged map of the wastelands glanced up to give Willow a small nod and did a double take as she and Danny walked by. He raised what would had been an eyebrow to Willow and she gave him a shrug that just said 'I'll explain later'.

Willow walked passed one of the signs next to the door at the end of the corridor that read Chop Shop and knocked twice. Danny could feel the other ghouls staring a hole in her back with their eyes. She turned her head and the ghouls turned fast acting nonchalantly.

"You're gonna have to get used to that, we don't have a whole lot of smoothskins here." Willow said and tapped on the door with her knuckles again. The door opened revealing another ghoul, a male, cleaning his hands of what seemed to be blood on hankerchief and looking rather tired. He froze in his place as he spotted Danny, a surprised expression on his weathered face.

"Oh, well...I see Willow made a new friend." He said putting the handkerchief in his back pocket. Danny extended her hand making the first move.

"I'm Danny" She said as he took her hand. His face in more shock as she didn't even flinch at the touch of his exposed skin.

"And she's polite to, don't see that very often." He said with a small smile. it disappeared when his eyes trailed from her hands to the small amount of blood and scratches on her clothes from the feral. He looked over to Willow and seen the blood still dripping from her shoulder.

"Look Barrows, you know my breaks don't last long. We need a bit of fixing up if you're not to busy playing with your experiments." Willow said. He shook his head and opened the door for Danny to head in first.

"Go on in and sit on the table so I can get a good look" He motioned for all of them to walk in and stopped Willow for a brief second. "A smooth skin? Where the hell did you find this one?" Willow just sighed.

"I've only known her for about ten minuets and I can already tell you, its a long story." Barrows just shook his head and let her continue to walk in.

Danny sat on top of the examination table, her feet dangling off like a child. She was pretty short but this just made her feel like a joke. Barrows and Willow came in after her, Willow taking a seat at one of the spare chairs near what was probably Barrows desk. Barrow went to the back room for a moment and came out with another female ghoul who was just as shocked as everybody else outside to see Danny.

"Can you check on Willow's shoulder. Make sure nothing is fractured and just a dose of med-x for now." Barrows instructed as she did just that.

"Im the underworlds only doctor here, but I think you might have figured that out by now." Barrows said as he got out a clipboard and stared to scribble down a few things. "You can call me doctor Barrows, and thats nurse Graves working on our fearless protector over there." He winked. Willow just huffed as Graves gave her a stimpak as well as the med-x. "Now, uh, Danny was it? Was this a Feral attack? also Can you tell me if you're in any pain right now."

" Im just a bit bruised up I think." She answered, feeling a bit silly. She didn't want to waste his time on something that wasn't urgent, she also didn't have a lot of time to be wasting herself. "It was a feral that caused the scratched, the bruises were from the mutants...I think." She scratched her head trying to remember from the rush of the fight not long go. Barrows stopped writing and glanced over at Willow and Graves.

"mutants? What were they doing near the museum?" He questioned.

"Thats what I was wanting to know, but I didn't have a lot of time to ask questions." Willow said as she stood, fixed and ready to go back to work. All three of them stared at Danny, who's face felt a bit hot under their gaze. Doctor Barrows had grabbed her arms lightly inspecting the cuts and bruises waiting for her to explain.

"I didn't realize there would be any mutants inside the museum of technology, or at least not that many." She started, trying to defend her case and not sound insane."I was inside looking for something when I brought to much attention to myself and had to high tail it out of there. I'm...not the best shot, (Willow nodded her head in agreement) so I only managed to bring one of them down but the other two followed me out. If I didn't see Willow out there I would probably be trampled by now." Danny said, taking a deep breath after. Barrows, Graves, and Willow stood, all with many many questions.

"Well no wonder! the museum of technology is where you want to go if you want to get ripped apart by a super mutant." Willow said with her hand on one hip and pointing her finer to Danny like a scolding mother.

"What was so important that you would even risk it?" Graves asked. Just then the radio Barrows kept on his desk finished playing butcher pete and then a fourth voice was heard.

"Men and ladies, boys and girls, prepare to be astounded, bedazzled and otherwise stupified! Its Thhhreeeeee Doooooogggg!" the all to familiar voice was heard again thought the chop shop.

Danny scrunched her nose. "speak of the devil. I did it because of him." She said pointing to the radio." I've been working with Three Dog for some time now at GNR to help broadcast his show all over the wasteland, He needed some kind of dish inside the museum to help him do that and asked me to get it. If he would had TOLD me about them mutants we all wouldn't be in this situation...but I have to go back. I _need_ to get that dish back to him asap, but Im not so sure I can do it on my own after today" She said, doubting herself.

Nurse Graves gave an exhausted laugh and at down on the chair by the desk to take in all of Danny's story. "It sounds like you _need_ a bodyguard kid." She said. Willow gave Graves a look over her shoulder with a small smile.

"You're not thinking who I think you're thinking of, right?" She asked Graves. Barrows caught on quick to whom they were both referring to.

"You can't be serious. She would have a better chance out there with the mutants than bargaining with ahzrukhal for something like that" He said, shutting the idea down instantly. Danny Looked at Willow and Graves trying to read their minds.

"What? What are they talking about?" She asked hopping off the table. "Who's ahzrukhal? Would he be able to help me get through the museum and back as soon as possible?"

"Maybe for the right price." Willow said as she started to walk off. "Either way...Good luck tourist, I've to to check that your mutant friends didn't bring backup outside." She gave Danny a wink, obviously in a better mood than when coming in, and strutted through the doors. Once she was gone Danny grabbed her pack and stared to get herself ready to leave and handing Barrows a small stack of caps for payment.

"I appreciate the help Barrows, the last doctor I had to deal with had the worst attitude. I was thinking about just staying sick instead of seeing him." Danny said, referring to doctor church.

Barrows smiled and thanked her for the caps."You shouldn't go back out there today." He said." Theres another store, Carols place, down a couple of doors where you can rent a room of the night. You may not have been really injured but you're body needs rest after all that. Doctors orders."

Danny agreed, thanking him one more time before heading to the door and pausing. "So, where can I find this ahzrukhal? I've got plenty of more caps to spend if money is his game." Danny said. It was true, she wasn't very good at shooting but she did pride herself on how many caps and goodies she was able to scrap after she snuck around the tunnels in DC. If there was one thing she was great at, it was sneaking and stealing. Her father would be so proud. Barrows cringed when she said his name and rubbed his eyes between his fingers.

"You really shouldn't bother yourself with him Danny." Barrows said, his voice a bit lower as he spoke as if the wall had ears. "Its just...not a good idea to be stuck in any kind of deal with ahzrukhal, you don't want to make a deal you can't keep with him." He looked at her only to see her expression didn't change. He sighed. "Check across from Carols, theres a bar called the ninth circle. Just be careful, and stay on his good side." Danny thanked him again before leaving.

Danny stopped at Carols place like Barrows said and was glad she did. Not only did she find a rather comfortable spot in the underworld to lay her head on something other than dirt for the first time in months, she also met Carol. When Danny stepped in she was immediately greeted with the sweetest hello.

"Its not everyday you see a smooth skin walk through our doors!" Carol had boasted to Greta, her partner, who didn't seem to be as phased as her. Danny asked for a room just for tonight, Carol gave her an empty single with a small bed and dresser.

"Im sorry its a little small, its all we have left with such short notice." carol apologize to Danny while she searched her bag for payment.

"Don't apologize, please, this is the best room I've seen in forever. Im just glad I'll have a bed to sleep in tonight." she said handing Carol the talked to Carol a bit more about her history with the museum enjoying every second, it was wonderful to have a talk with someone who seemed to always be so positive. Carol was already one of Danny's favorite people in the wastelands. During their conversation Danny notice random ghouls walking in, not ordering food or a room but to get a glance at the smooth skin who was seemed to be getting along well with the talking Danny placed an order for dinner later to be delivered to her room in about an hour or so and decided to travel around the museum until then.

She walked out and seen on the other side of the second floor another set of double doors stood where ghouls stumbled out and in, possibly drunk by the looks of it. It must have been the bar Barrows had mentioned that ahzrukhal owned. Danny readied herself and walked over.

Smoke from cigarettes poured out of the door when she opened it. The radio played softly in the background trying to give the ninth circle a more laid back atmosphere, but once Danny walked in she knew she didn't belong. More eyes watched her walk inside. One of the more confident ghouls (or more intoxicated) actually walked up to her, tipping his torn hat to her and introducing himself. Danny smiled, but before she could give him her name he held up his finger to pause her as he ducked by the nearest trash can and puked. Danny's nose curled in disgust but she tried to hide it as she continued on. Everyone seemed to have a bit more than they could handle as they tried to keep their balance. She scanned the bar until she met a pair of foggy blue ones staring back.

Danny walked over, glad to see someone who hadn't post their lunch over alcohol yet. She noticed he was glaring at her with such an intensity she had a hard time keeping eye contact. He had to have been almost two feet taller than her and looked intimidating as hell as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed tightly. His glare seem to harden the closer she got.

"Hello, I ju-"

"Talk to Ahzrukhal."

Danny was stiff as she was immediately cut off. "But I jus-"

"Talk. To. Ahzrukhal." He repeated, ending whatever conversation she tried to have. Danny opened her mouth and shut it immediately and backing off. She missed Carols attitude. To the bar she went then. She grabbed the nearest stool and tapped her small fingers on the old wood when she seen a dry hand land next to hers.

"Wellll now...looke here, We've got us a smooth skin that I aint ever seen before." said the man in his greasy tone. Danny looked to see a ghoul in a old pinstriped suit with a smile just as dirty. "My name is ahzrukhal and why, may I ask, is a fresh face young woman doing in a place like this." He asked, propping his elbow on the counter. Danny could see why Barrows told her to stay away and regretted her decision in coming here. She faked her best smile.

"So you're Ahzukhal? You're just the man I've been looking for." she said, trying to act as relaxed as possible. Ahzrukhal raised his eyes to that and laughed a bit, sliding just a hair closer.

"well now, my day just got a lot better then if you're looking for lil' old me. What can I do you for?" He asked getting out two shot glasses. She wondered how she should approach him. She didn't want to seem to eager for his help and it lead to other ideas, but she wasn't stupid. She knew men like him and how they thought. She didn't like to think to hightly of herself when it came to looks but being a smooth skin here (and a female at that) may give her an advantage in getting what she wanted. She could play this role easily.

"I just got back from doctor Barrows after getting my ass handed to me out in the wastelands, I figured I needed a drink." She said, laying her head on her left hand and pouting her lip just a smidge. "He said to stop on by here, its where I could get the good stuff." she gave him a small smile and batted her eyes slowly.

"my dear, you came to the right place." he smirked and slid the drink over to her. She took it and gave him another small smile. She gave a quiet thanks and quickly downed the drink in one gulp. Ahzrukhal stared at her neck and throat as she swallowed. Tears formed in her eyes but she blinked them back as the drink burned all the way down.

"I made a couple of wrong turns apparently and ended up in mutant territory. Im lucky I made it to where its safe." She went on trying, giving a slow sigh for dramatic effect.

Ahzrukhal made a ticking sound with his tongue, shaking his head slowly. "How could anybody try to put a hand on you out there, you seem sweet as a peach and hardly a threat." He said smoothly. "Why, I should send Charon out there to teach them a lesson for you, and then we can celebrate." He said raising his own drink. Danny turned her head slightly to look back at the tall ghoul perched on the wall. He stood as straight as stone but she had a feeling her knew they were taking about him.

"Charon? You mean broody over there?" She pointed. That seem to make a laugh as he poured her another shot.

"Oh don't let his bad attitude fool you, its not an act. Charon is...well lets just say with the snap of my finger," He demonstrated by snapping, "He would take care of any of my problems, by force." He bragged proudly puffing his chest out a bit more like he was the one he was talking about. Danny glared a little. That didn't sound right...it almost sounded like slavery. She knew it was something that went on in the wastelands, and she wouldn't stand for it. She came into the ninth circle with intentions of getting help, but now she was determined to get Charon out of whatever deal with Ahzrukhal he might be in. Of course, there was nothing she could do at the moment but keep pretending.

"Is that so? He sounds pretty handy to have around...or maybe even take around the wasteland?" She said looking up at azrhkhual. He stopped pouring his second glass and gave her a side glance. "in fact...he sounds exactly the type of someone I need out there to save my ass." She continued. Ahzrukhal sat his glass down and gave her a smug look

"Your very right. You're smart and pretty." He said leaning over the bar so that he was closer to her. He spoke lower so it was just between them. "Charon is a very valuable asset to me and the ninth circle. You see, he keeps the drunk in line here for me so I don't have to worry about them. If I were to just give him to you, who would I have to help me then hm?" He said, his voice like gravel. "Although I might be able to part ways...for a fee."

Danny expected this of course and asked what he had in mind. Ahzrukhal looked her up and down while licking his chapped lips. Danny could feel her stomach flip in disgust. She hope she didn't play this role TO well.

"Ill give you 750 caps for him." She offered quickly before he could say anything vulgar. Ahzrukhal seemed greatly amazed for all of two seconds before erupting into laughter. He was loud enough that even Charon turn his head to investigate. Charon caught Danny stare again and coldy rolled his eyes.

Ahzrukhal wiped a tear from one of his eyes and held his stomach, still chuckling. "Oh wow, smart, pretty AND funny! You're just the whole package aren't ya?"

Danny felt flushed, she wasn't expecting to be mocked tonight. "Well what did you have in mind then?" She asked a little more fiercely. He straighten up quick, that grin still on his face.

"Tell ya what, if you can manage lets say...2,000 caps for me, we'll have ourselves a ," He slide closer to her again, "you don't mind doing some dirty work for me and getting rid of someone around here." He said, his tone low again. Danny's alcohol almost came back up. She grabbed the second shot he had poured for her quickly.

"2,000 caps huh." She said, sliding the glass back to him. She thought for a second and then stood from the stool. He raised one of his brows in confusion and she merely gave him another sweet smile.

"Ill see you soon Ahzrukhal." She smiled sweetly to him, disgusted with herself. It seemed to erase any suspicion on his face as his own smile was back.

"Hang on a minuet, I never got your name sweetheart." He hummed grabbing her glass to act like he was wipping it clean.

"Oh, Just call me Danny." She said, and winked. She turned and strutted out of the bar. She managed to steal a quick glance back at Charon before walking out the door, who only stared back. He stared at the door a little while longer even after she was gone. -

 _Holy shit this was a long chapter! I enjoyed it though and I hope you guys did to! I've changed a couple of small things from the actual game but nothing drastic. Sorry for any spelling errors you catch!_


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks went by and before he knew it a whole month passed since the smoothskin had been to the underworld. Charon was only keeping track because some of the ghouls at the bar still talked about it, especially ahzrukhal. Every couple of days during closing He would talk to Charon (mostly to himself as Charon kept quiet the whole time he dragged on) about what a sight a smooth skin was. He bragged about the way she looked at him and how close she let him get to her in that intense conversation. Charon rolled his eyes when he wasn't watching. The girl may had been stupid for stepping foot into the bar, but she couldn't have been THAT desperate. He knew Ahzrukhal would have no chance with her. No ghoul here would with a smooth skin.

One of the few quite nights in the ninth circle cause Charon to almost drift to sound of the radio in the back of the bar was tuned down to a softer volume and currently music played instead of Three Dogs voice. Customers spoke gently to each other instead of being riled up tonight. If this place wasn't such a shithole one would almost call the atmosphere relaxing. Charon really had to focus all of his energy just to try and not nod off. Charon stood a bit straighter as the doors of the bar creeped open. He figured it would just be another usual customer but blonde hair caught his eye. Charon snapped his head up as his eyes followed the same smooth skin from before as she walked straight for the bar, her eyes never moving from Ahzrukhal. She looked a bit different this time, Charon noticed since he tried to remember as many details about strangers as his memory would let him. She showed more of her pale skin without that oversized coat she had from her last visit. Her hair was down and long which you didn't see in the wastelands alone caught the eye of everyone in the bar. She sat herself down on one of the barstools without talking to anyone and crossed one leg over the other, propping her head on one of her hands and leaning in to the counter a bit more with a small smile on her face.

"What will ya-" Ahzrukhal started as he turned. When he seen it was the smooth skin again he nearly jumped back in surprise. He beamed and smoothed back what was left of his hair as he looked her up and down, happy to see more of a revealing shirt this time. "Well, well! I thought you'd never come back to visit me." He cooed. The way she was sitting gave him a better view down her tank top, which was not accident.

When Danny left the Underworld last she decided she would scavenge as long as she could until she got the 2,000 caps Ahzrukhal wanted. Since she knew she wouldn't be making it through the museum of technology on her own she traveled back to Megaton where she could trade in the goods she already had to start her savings. Moira had a few jobs that almost cost Danny her life but in the end, payed very well and helped Danny add a good chunk into her savings but left her limping home or to moriarty's bar. Nova was always concerned with Danny and her missions outside of the town but knew how stubborn Danny could be when someone tried to lecture her on being safe. The night that Danny came into the bar with one eye swollen shut and her left hand completely bandaged (courtesy of Gob) is when Nova had enough and questioned why she even participated in Moiras crazy ass experiments. Danny explained her money situation and the unsavory ghoul who she made a half-assed bargain with just to help a stranger, who she was sure already disliked her, out of slavery. Nova had Danny explain the situation again just to make sure she was hearing her right. Danny's distaste of Ahzrukhal was backed up by Gob who remembered the awful ghoul and the rumors everyone talked about in Underworld of the monstrous things he made Charon do. Nova seen the desperation and exhaustion in her friends face while she struggled for money. Danny consoled into her, wondering if and when she got the caps if Ahzrukhal would keep his end of the bargain without raising the price. Nova tried to comfort Danny and decided to give some advice she knew best; using your body. She explained the fine art of flirtation to Danny that would surely get Ahzrukhal to see it her way. Danny's face healed along with the rest of whatever injuries she received from helping Moira and she set back out for Underworld, 2,577 caps jingling in her pack. She made it there in record time renting a room from Carol again and meeting a few more Ghouls like Quinn and Winthrop that she had only seen last time before heading to her mission.

Now she sat back at the same stool as her first visit, only this time a little more confident. She chose the tank top that was in the best condition and has less holes in it. Her long hair was down for the first time in ages and it laid on top of her cleavage nicely. She gave Ahzrukhal a lazy smile as she ordered a shot of vodka. They started with small talk. She didn't want to bring up the contract instantly. She had to wait for an opening.

"I'm glad to see you made it back here in one piece, I was worried you might run into those mutants again." He continued as he watched her sip her drink this time.

"You were worried about me? How sweet." She said, giving him a small giggle. He topped off her second glass and was bold enough to place his peeling hand on top of hers, rubbing his thumb on the side. Danny tried to calm down the goosebumps.

"Oh, Im not the sweet one here, you are." he said in a raspy tone and decided to plant a kiss on top of her small hands. Internally, Danny was going to cry. She gave him another giggle and playfully slapped his hand.

"Its nice to know someone would want to watch over me like you do.." She sighed. She pulled her hair over to one side as she started to lightly sweat from acting so hard.

"Oh of course, I would do anything in my power to make sure you were out of harms way." He purred close to her face. She could smell the stench that she was sure was just his natural odor and tried to keep the alcohol down.

"Anything hm?" She asked, realizing this was her chance. "I think I might have a way for you to help me out a bit then.." She bent down a tad (purposely giving him another good view) and pulled up her pack to the counter with a 'thunk'. "I hope you didn't forget our agreement?" She asked while opening her bag to reveal shining caps.

Ahzrukhals eyes lit up as he removed his hand from hers and into the bag pulling out a couple of caps to inspect. His eyes connected back to hers, it was all business now. "Oh yes...I think I might remember us talking about a certain someone." He said glancing over to Charon for a moment then back to Danny. "Mind if I count them?" He asked already grabbing for the bag with his sticky fingers. Once he was done and confirmed that she did in fact have the 2,000 caps he tapped his fingers on the wood, a stubborn smile on his face. Danny started to worry and managed to keep her cool.

"Something bothering you?" She questioned, this time putting her hand on his to try and push his choice to her liking. His skin was flaking and dry but she continued to hold it there.

"Charon is a very valuable item to me, who will I have to do out all my dirty work if I give him to you hmm?" Ahzrukhal questioned propping hisself on one of his elbows. He was staring her down now, waiting to see if she would crack. Danny knew there would be more to his deal but she came prepared with a backup plan.

"hmmm" She hummed and tapped her finger on her chin, acting like she was thinking long and hard. "How does this sound...You give me Charon for 2,500 caps and whatever I find out there with his help I'll split it with you.I do a bit of scavenging while I'm out there." She could see the wheels turning in his head as he thought it over. He would look at the bag, then back to Charon over again as he finalized his thoughts.

"Of course," She said, giving this one her all as she pulled herself up, her knees on the stool so she was close to his ear (or where it should had been) as her breast pressed against his shoulder."This means I would have to come back to see you all the time." She felt him shutter and she knew she won.

Azhrukhal cleared his throat and grabbed the bag, his yellow smile forming on his lips. "Well my dear, I am a man of my words." He turned and went for the safe behind him and pulled out what looked like dusty piece of paper from the very back. He blew away any dust that had laid on top of it and handed it to her. Danny sat, confused and slowly grabbed the yellow paper. She opened it only to see words half missing from age.

"What is this?" She questioned, feeling as if she had been duped.

"That is Charon contract, He's all yours now doll. I'll give you the pleasure of telling him yourself while I add my total up." He winked at her and focused his attention to his small fortune. Danny slowly got up from the stool, still perplexed at exactly he meant by 'contract.' She snapped out of it and headed over to Charon and away from Ahzrukhal as fast as she could.

Charon stood planted in the same spot as the first time she seen him. When Danny reach this side he only turned his head a little. His glare was the same as before. Danny was sure she would probably never see a different expression on his face.

"I'm not really sure-"

"Didn't I already tell you to talk to Azhrukhal before?" He cut her off again. Danny felt the heat rise in her cheeks and wondered why she was even doing this. She held out the tarnished paper in front of him and she stood corrected as his eyes widened in surprise. He stood up from the wall he seemed to be premaritally propped up on and went to reatch the paper but stoped himself, his hand suspended in mid air.

"did you purchase this?" was probably the stupidest question Charon ever asked. There was no way Ahzrukhal would let anyone touch his contract unless it didn't belong to him anymore.

Danny shook her head, still holding it out for him to take. "Look I' not sure what exactly is going on with this contract I bought from him, but I want to give it to y-"

"That is good to know, I'll be right back." He said, cutting Danny off for the fourth time since they met and walked passed her, his eyes locked onto the back of Ahzrukhals head. He could feel his blood boiling in his face, his muscles tightening and his heart beating faster than in the past 20 years. He stomped to the corner of the bar where Ahzrukhal stood, exposed. Ahzrukhal turned. He froze when he seen Charon scowl at the end of the table.

"Ah, Charon, coming to say goodbye? " He said as he place the last of the caps in a neat pile on the table. He gave him a smug smirk as he clanked the caps together. "Its been fan, hasn't it?" He mused. Charon sneered.

"No." he spat, briskly pulling his shotgun from his back and fired, twice, right into the bastards chest sending him and the caps flying backwards.

The residents in the bar bolted out of their chairs as they ran out the to doors. Beer and liquor feel to the floor as they left everything behind. Danny gaped, her blue eyes as big as the tables in the room at the ghoul now splattered with blood. Slowly she made her way over and looked down at the red mess that soaked into the carpet. Oddly enough, She didn't question it. She had only known Ahzrukhal for so little but understood why someone would want to kill him, especially someone who was forced to be a slave to him for who knows how long. Instead, she looked at the safe dripping with blood that was still open and hurried over, stuffing her pack with the caps she had just given up along with everything else inside. She looked over to Charon, her eyes darting around the now empty bar.

"We should go." She slung the now full backpack on and strapped it on herself tight as she sped walked out the door, Charon right on her heels.

Ghouls were now crowding the main hall as they questioned the ones that were in the bar abut the loud noise they heard. Everyone was in a confused panic as Danny and Charon hurriedly through to the exit. As they were right at the door Quinn, one of the residents Danny introduced herself to before getting into this mess at the bar, walked with what looked like a map in his hands trying to get Danny's attention.

"Hey smooth skin," He said, oblivious to the commotion around him," I was trying to get you before you left again. You mentioned you've been traveling around so I thought you could have this old map of miii-ahhh,oh, C-Charon!?" He stumbled over his own feet as he looked at the ghoul behind her. He turned to see the ruckus going on on the first floor then back to a guilty looking Danny. " The hell did I miss?"

"I'm sure someone can explain." She said, giving him an apologetic smile and taking the map he offered her. "Thanks again for this Quinn, I'll see you later...hopefully!" She shouted as she ran the rest of the way. They made it to the outside of the Underworld where the skeletons of ancient animals hovered over them. Danny was already out of breath and stopped to lean against an information post about one of the fossils. She wiped her brow, realizing she was still clutching the contract. She looked up to Charon who didn't even break a sweat. Danny pulled herself back on her feet and held the paper out again to him.

"Here, I worked hard for this." she said, still panting a bit. "I'm not really sure about the details of this thing, but you're free now." He kept staring at her and didn't respond. "...right?" She asked, a bit desperate for an answer this time.

Charon pursed his lips."Did you read the contract before taking it from Ahzrekhal." He asked.

She shook the paper a bit in her hands, getting frustrated with the confusion this thing was causing. "Read what? I can't read anything on this! half the print is missing!" she unraveled the contract back and forth as if full sentences would appear magically. Charon turned and rubbed his temples, he could feel his stomach drop. His life was now in the hands of a foolish girl, who had to be barley past the age of 18. Still...it was either this or Ahzrukhal.

Charon turned back to her, crossing his arms as he spoke. "Whomever owns the contract will have my aid in whatever they wish, for good or ill, I will serve you."

Danny's eyes grew wide again as she looked back down at the half empty piece of paper. "..You can't really mean that?" She asked looking to Charon expecting him to say 'Just kidding! See ya!" and to trot off into the sunset to start his slave free life. He didn't say anything of course, just nodded his head once. Dread came over her as guilt bubbled in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh no...no, no, Charon, this isn't what I meant to do! I don't want to own you, I wanted to free you from that stupid bastard in there!" She started to bite her thumb nail as her nerves went haywire while she overlooked the contract for the tenth time, pacing back and forth. Charon knitted his brows together, taken aback by her words.

"If you do not wish to have my services, you can give my contract away to anyone." He said, trying to figure out her problem, assuming she didn't want to deal with him being around her already. Danny stopped pacing and let out a long breath.

"And what? just give you to someone like Ahzrukhal again? Or worse?" scratching her head she rolled up the contract and placed it in her pack. "no...we'll figure this out together, there has to be a way around this." she stated calming herself down a bit. She held the straps to her bag and looked at the ghoul in front of her. With him standing fully he really was over two feet taller than her. His red hair filled most of his head and his blue eyes looked back ghostly. Chills when down her back and she looked past his shoulder breaking eye contact. Charon shuffled in the awkward silence as she thought on her plan of action, uncomfortable with his newest employer.

"Ok, heres something.." She said a bit quieter. "I need to get to the museum of technology, but Im not the best when it comes to range. Apparently, you are." She continued, pointing to his shotgun on his back. "There are mutants in there but we can try to sneak in and just go a different path instead of the one I took last time, We might avoid them that way. I would really appreciate your help, but only if you're willing."

He hesitated, some of her words not processing in his mind. "Are you giving me a direct order to join you in the museum or not?" He questioned.

"I'm giving you a choice." She said and deep down she felt awful that she even had to word it that way for him. Her life has always been her own choices, a lot of them bad ones but still her own.

He shuffled uncomfortably again in his spot. "I will accompany you for good or ill." Danny sighed and bobbed her head down in defeat.

"Ok...lets just get out of here." She said marching on to the larger front doors. Charon nodded glad to hear an actual order from her.

"yes...mistress" They both stopped at that. Danny turned with an alarming look on her face, but gave an awkward smile.

"Charon, my name is Danny. You can call me anything you like...just not that, please." She said, laughing a bit. Never in her life did she think someone would call her mistress.

"As you wish." and they continued. -

As they stepped outside Charon took a deep breath through the hole in his face. He used his hands to block the sunlight that blinded him for a moment as he followed behind Danny. He couldn't really remember the last time he was able to go outside in the light, but he knew it was years. He put his hands down and got a look at his charred fingers and hands that he stretched out to reach for his shotgun. He was a little rusty to the outside world so he wanted to be as prepared as he could be. He followed Danny to the edge of the museum where a cloud of smoke could be seen along with a leather jacket.

Willow heard footsteps coming before whoever it was came completely out the doors. When she turned to see the smooth skin again she gave a small smile, but when she seen Charon she dropped her cigarette from her mouth.

"Well I'll be damned, I guess you took my advice after all."She said to Danny and winked. Danny beamed at her and pulled something from her pack. Laser rifle ammo was pulled out and handed to Willow as a parting gift. Willow took it with ease, her cracked smile getting a nudge bigger as she nodded a thanks to the girl.

"Stay safe out here." Danny said back to her as she and Charon continued. Willow caught Charon's eye and nodded at him to, which he repeated.

"Good luck with that one." She teased to him and lit another cig.

They went thought the nearest metro station to avoid the danger from above and agreed to exit closer to the museum of technology. Danny tried to engage in conversation with Charon but had little luck with his one worded answers. Danny's mind was still milling over the whole contract thing. How could one piece of paper force a person into submission? That was going to be her next mission. They stopped after a while near what looked like an abandoned raider camp, complete with a filthy mattresses and empty needles littering the floor. A fire that hadn't been put out completely flickered as Danny added more debris to jolt it to life once more. Danny sat on the of the cleanest looking mattress deciding they needed a break and dug out two clean water bottles from her pack. She took a few large gulps from hers and held the other out to Charon. He, of course, refused.

"You will need it more than I will if we continue this trip." He said. She scoffed at him.

"You're making the same trip with me, you need to stay hydrated to." She said, keeping the bottle held out to him. They had another staring contest, and when Danny was about to think he would refuse again, he slowly took the bottle from her and drank. She gave him a soft smile and his eyes darted away from hers.

"So, this contract..." She started, again. She could tell He didn't want to talk about it but she had to know what she could about. He let out a long breath from the opening where his nose would had been.

"I will serve you for ill or-"

"I know that but what exactly does that mean?" She asked, cutting him off for once. "This whole thing is just crazy, You know you can just grab this and live your life free of any commands?"

He didn't look at her. "It doesn't work that way." a stone wall he was. Charon downed the rest of the clean water. He couldn't remember the last time he was ever given CLEAN water, and wasn't sure when his next bottle would be so he didn't waste a drop.

"Then please, explain it better to me."She didn't mean to, nor did she realize, but it was a direct command.

He faced her now, tossing the bottle into the fire. "If you tell me to jump into that barrel of fire, I will and burn just like that plastic. If you tell me to rob the nearest shop for whatever you desire, I will at once . If you tell me execute anyone you despise, I will without question." His face was deadpan and he could see the tension in her eyes as she tried to keep her cool. "I will do as you, and only you, tell me to do because I have no choice. There is no other way."

She looked away slowly taking it all in. The contract felt heavy in her bag behind her a the gears turned in her head, trying to figure out some way to change this. It felt like an eternity until she spoke again.

"Then, I will make one order. Only one." She stood now and tried to seem confident in her decision. "Charon-I order you to do as you please. Do what you want and for the love of God, say what you want. There is no restrain. If you really are stuck with me for now...well then I want you to feel unrestricted as possible! At least until we can try and figure out something."

His eyes shifted around, obviously uncomfortable as he was at a loss for words. He had no idea what he was allowed to say in this-but at the same time he could now say whatever in the hell he wanted. He felt clammy and wipped his brow.

"what do ya say?" She asked softly. She had taken a couple of steps closer to him, tilting her head a bit to try and get a better look at his expression.

"Yes..."

"Yes?"

He finally looked at her again. Her eyes looked genuine, but so did many other of his employers at first. Although they never did give him the option to have this much freedom. "...Yes, I will try that."

She nodded her head, happier than she showed."We should be close now. I think the next exit leads out to the museum." She said, checking the map Quinn had given her. "I'm not sure if anyone told you before, but the last time I came to the Underworld it was because I fucked this mission up on the first try. I need to go back in and retrieve a communication dish from inside. Like I said before, if you want to join me I would really appreciate the help but if you want to wait and stay put you can."

Charon stared at the map in her hands. "...This may be a good time to...say whats on my mind." He said, feeling awkward as the words came out.

Danny pipped up, excited to finally hear something good from him. "Ok, what is it?"

He looked her stern in the face. "You will not last five seconds in there again without my help." It hurt, but he wasn't wrong.

They snuck inside from one of the many turns of the metro tunnels. It connected to a ladder leading up to what seemed like an empty janitors closet into the museum of technology. As quietly as they could, they scrambled out. The main entrance was empty. Danny's boots stuck to a suspicious red ooze on the ground as they snuck near another entrance. Hiding behind a ticket booth, they crouched on their knees forging plan of action.

"Ok, I messed up the first time by going to wrong way. The map Quinn gave me says we need to reach the west wing if we're going to make it to to the virgo lunar lander, which is where the dish should be." She whispered pointing up ahead on the map.

Charon studied it, memorizing the layout as quick as possible. "Do you know how to shoot a gun?" He questioned. She avoided his gaze and bit her bottom lip.

"Thats where I messed up the second time." she admitted. "I know HOW to shoot...Im just not very good. I do have this though." She said reveling the machete that was attached to her pant leg.

Charon couldn't believe how this girl was still alive. He also had no idea how he was going to keep her that way either. "That is not going to save you from them." He motioned his head around the corner where a green figure emerged from the upstairs balcony.

"Me hungry...No want to keep watch!" It hollered through the museum as it sulked around the top.

Danny gulped and racked her brain for another idea. She was small and could hide in a couple of places to try and sneak around the place, but that would leave Charon. There was no hiding all of his seven feet, not without some adjustments first. She went into her pack again and pulled out a clunky piece of metal and a screwdriver. She turned it to its side and unscrewed an opening to expose its blue and red wires underneath, connecting them to different ports on the machine, her small fingers worked fast as they twisted and plucked. Charon had a hard time keeping up at what her hands where doing as she flipped the machine over trying to turn it on.

"its a stealth boy, and older model I think. I found it in one of the ruins a while back and kept it for an emergency. The battery pack wasn't working at first...but I think all I have to do is change a few wires that were out of place." As she fumbled with it a small light flickered on the front. "Ah-ha! Alright, this is for you." She quickly attached the machine to Charon's arm. He stumbled back a bit at her touch and she grabbed his wrist to steady him.

"I won't bite." She smiled, clipping the stealthy to him. He felt foolish and his face grew hot at the embarrassment. A smooth skin hasn't touched him in so long, even if it was a brief moment. He shook his head to get his mind off of the thought.

"Why are you giving this to me?" He asked as he looked at the machine on his arm.

"I'm pretty good at keeping hidden, especially since this place is a bit dark. The lunar landing is just ahead according to this map, I can make a few sounds to distract them in the opposite direction and you can run and grab it. Not to mention you're taller so it should be easy for you to grab." She waited to hear his feedback. He brought the map up in his mind and figured she might be right.

"...Alright. It would be best to try and not make to loud of a distraction. We don't need every mutant running our way." Danny nodded and flicked a switch on the stealthboy.

"We don't have a whole lot of time with this, I'd give it maybe five minuets. Maybe less." She advised. Charon opened his mouth to ask where her gun was but she snuck off quickly. He attempted to grab her wrist but she wiggled her way from the ticket booth to scale the side of the wall. He cursed under his breath, there was no way they would make it if she didn't use the brain he knew she had. Charon leaped from his spot, avoiding any lighter areas as he climbed the stairs heading to the west wing. The mutant that was already brooding at the top had a friend join him. Charon couldn't continue as they blocked the entrance to the other wing. A clanking sound echoed from bellow as an empty can of cram was tossed from their previous hidding spot which caught the mutants attention.

"What dat!?"

"Me smell something!"

Both stomped down the other side of stairs giving Charon the room he needed. He scanned the first floor again looking for any sign of Danny. He had hope she really was good at hiding as she claimed to must had been in the right place after all as he seen the large lander in the middle of the exhibit. He could hear other mutants above him and decided to act fast before the stealthboy ran out of time. Quickly he took one step up the ladder. He didn't need to climb all the way since he was tall enough to snatch the relay dish from the top of the lunar lander. The cold metal almost slipped out of his hand as he fumbled with it. He cursed silently as he grabbed it tightly with both hands.

"Me smell something funny...smell like ghoul!" He heard above the lander. He held as still as he could as another green figure walked around the top floor, looking over the banister. Charon thought it might work out until a faint beeping caught his and the mutants attention. He looked down to see the stealth boy giving its last bit of juice and vaguely showing his body.

"HEY YOU! I KNEW I SMELL GHOUL!" The mutant hurled himself over the banister and landed with a booming thud. Charon leaped from the ladder and threw the dish down as he yanked his shotgun from his back and fired straight ahead. The mutants thick skin seemed to swallow the bullets as he lunged for Charon. Ducking, Charon thrusted the butt of his gun up into the nose of the mutant who's head flung back in pain. He roared and went to clasped his hands over his face as his nose was broken from the impact. Charon, now crouching on his knees, fired another shot this time hitting the center of the mutants face and splattering it apart.

He took deep breaths. He was surprise his body even remembered to move this quick again. His muscle memory was fantastic. Another roar came from the entrance way he came from snapping his attention back to the mission. Snatching the dish he ran out. Charon made it to the banister from the main entrance of the museum where the ticket booth sat below him. The mutants where gone and another yell erupted from the hallway where he was sure Danny snuck into. Jumping down from the banister like the mutant who met his demise, Charon landed on his feet and bolted. Angry cries could be heard the closer he got. He held his breath and stopped around a corner to peep around it.

One mutant tried to stand on his legs shrieking in pain, as his foot was been blasted into just a nub . Danny wasn't such a horrid shot after all. Charon turned the corner and held his shotgun to aim, hitting the mutant in the back of the head. He landed with a thick thud and laid motionless in his own pool.

"HUMAN STOP STABBING!"

Charon's head snapped down to his left. He sprinted into motion as he entered another exhibit. Stuck in a corner, Charon could see a mutant hovering over Danny as he trapped her in. She had her machete out and slashed at his ankles. She was ducking and weaving through his swings of his own hand held weapon- a busted looking tire iron.

"HUMAN WILL DI-"

The top left half of the mutants skull burst off, leaving him with half a brain and only one eye. He teetered back and forth and Danny jumped to the side as the mutant fell back with a crash. Danny stood on shaking legs and dusted off her knees, trying to seem untroubled. She breathed heavily as she tucked pieces of random hairs behind her ear and walked over to the other side of the exhibit and picked up her 10 mm pistol that was knocked out of her hands during the mutant attack. Still shaking, she turned to Charon and seen the dish clutched in his hand.

"I HEAR SOMETHING?" it was another, but sounded quit far away.

"We should go." Danny said, stuffing the gun in her pack and running out the way they came in with Charon.

They circled back through the janitors closet and down the metro again. They followed Quinns map to an exit above ground and ran into a few feral ghouls. With the dish in her hand Danny felt helpless, but Charon took control. He never missed his target and cleared the metro. Before they knew it they were out above ground again with the sun sinking only halfway through the sky.

Once they knew they were not being followed Danny plopped down again to readjust her pack with the dish attached to it. She wiped her brow and flicked off the sweat as she fixed her hair into a bun.

"That was...better than I expected." She said taking a moment to rest her legs. She turned to Charon who still had his guard up checking in every direction for a sign of enemies. He looked furious and a little crazy, his eyes were wild as they locked on every moving thing.

"Charon-"

"That went horrible" He said, snapping his glare to her. He clutched his shot gun harder as he stomped over to where she sat, giving Danny flashback of his 'goodbye' to Ahzrekhaul. He sheathed his gun and Danny shot up as he stopped right in front of her, her nose almost touching his chest.

"How do you expect me to follow my contract and protect you if..you...if you..." he struggled to finish his sentence. He had never talked this way to an employer before. It felt wrong and flashbacks of old employers rushed through his brain. A few had punished him for speaking aloud, leaving him to learn his lesson about giving his input. Danny had giving him a choice, he could speak freely, but did it still apply when he was talking about her?

"Charon if I made you angry tell me!" She said. She could tell it was frustration the way he rubbed his temples and paced back and forth. Finally he stopped, his shoulders tense and hunched over her a bit.

"HOW do you expect me to protect you when you make it impossible." He said through gritted teeth. "If this is how you plan ahead on your mission than you will surly get us both killed." He unclenched, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He felt a little of the steam come off as he looked into Danny's eyes.

She felt foolish and she flushed a faint pink. "I know. Im still new to these wastelands. Im trying to figure everything out, and I was never really known for thinking a plan through all the way...I kind of jump into things." She admitted. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean new." He asked sternly. Did she come from a different area? He may have been trapped inside a bar for the last couple of years, but he was sure the world was the same all over.

"Im wasn't born up here in the waste's. I'm from a vault. I've actually only been above ground for about…six months now." Had it really been that long? She didn't realize it until she said it outloud. Charon crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. Surely she could had come up with a better lie than that. He went to argue with her until he thought it over. Charon stared at the girl in front of him. He seemed to looked at her really for the first time. She was fresh faced, with no scars or blemishes on her body that he could see. She had more than bones on her body like you usually see from humans from malnutrition, and seemed to fit her clothes better than others. Not to mention her actions just now, only an idiot would run around a super mutants camp like that. An idiot or a vault dweller…..

"What vault dweller would willingly leave their home for this?"

She scoffed at him, giving a small, sad laugh as she tightened her pack and took a step back a bit from him. "It wasn't willingly. Trust me, I wanted to stay but Im got stuck in a 'lost and found' mission." She said, kicking the rubble below her. It was her turn to rub her forehead in frustration. This whole thing was never suppose to be this difficult.

"Im looking for my father. He left the vault out of the blue and cause a shitstorm when he left. Im trying to do what I can to get back to him but I have to actually FIND him first…." She said rubbing the back of her neck. "Three Dog says he might have some information for me if I bring this dish to the right spot, and so I did what I had to do. I wasn't the best plan but, we're not dead yet." A small chuckle came from her. Charon racked this brain for a moment and had an epiphany.

"Hold the fucking phone….A vault dweller, strange missions, three dog," He said counting on his fingers. He clutched his hand into a first and gaped at her in disbelief. "No. No way….YOURE the one three dog never shuts his trap about? For all those months its been you?"

Danny rolled her eyes and her head lulled. "I told him so many times to stop telling this ridiculous stories. He always exaggerates and makes me seem like some kind of…hero or whatever. He said he would agree to stop but apparently not." She sighed. She knew it was all for ratings, every time she seen Three Dog he called her his shining star. She started to wonder if after this mission if he would keep his end of the deal, she seemed to be making questionable ones here lately.

"Im sorry for just running through the plan like that. I just need find my dad as fast as I can but I feel like Im running in circles. I've wasted so much time already." She hugged herself lightly suddenly feeling colder. Charon's glare toned down a bit and he awkwardly stared at the rocks under his feet.

"I can… teach you better survival skills,if you wish." He mumbled. He actually did feel bit bad for what he had said to her, his employer now. He should had been punished but instead she talked to him about her problems. He looked at her and seen the same smile he didn't really notice from before. Her lips were small and a shade of pink he hadn't seen on humans in years.

"I'd like that…thank you Charon." It was the first time an employer ever thanked him. Charon still felt an a awkward sensation come over him, feeling clammy again. He took the shotgun from his back into his hands again.

"Lets go before the sun sets. If you can't deal with mutants during the day, I'm not sure we should risk it at night." He said it in a harsh tone, and meant it to be taken seriously but she gave him a laugh anyways.


End file.
